rubydaggerfandomcom-20200214-history
Aston
Background Veronica and Aston are the main villains of Pokémon: The Ruby Dagger Murders. They run the Soluna Gang along with their butler Jeeves. Their initial goal appears to be to gain the control over day and night. But as the game progresses, their goal is much more sinister than originally thought. They are both nineteen years old. They have black hair and blue eyes. Aston wears a Solrock-themed outfit for a duration of the game while Veronica wears a Lunatone themed outfit. As the main bosses of the Soluna Gang, their initial goal is to take control of the strange energies found at Fearow's Peak to take control of the sun and the moon. From the beginning their goals seem to be convoluted and strange. However, as the main character delves deeper into their plans, they discover this is a ruse to hide their true intentions. Ultimately, they wish to manipulate Ankhey's control over the Three Gods of Hadysium. In doing so, they could control who dies and where they are taken after they die. This will essentially give them immortality. Veronica and her brother are motivated by a prophecy given to their parents before they were born by an Psychic. It said that the twins would one day become the "soul heirs to the earth" but they would only achieve this by leaving behind a "river of blood." When the children were born, the parents decided to keep them secluded in their mansion away from people to prevent them from fulfilling their prophecy. Unfortunately, prophecies always have a way of coming true in the end... Veronica and Aston's parents were some of the wealthiest in Hadysium. Their mother ran the largest coal mines in Hadysium and their father was a former Gym Leader. They had one child older than the twins. The first few years of the twins lives were miserable. The only time they were allowed to leave their home was when they played in their courtyard. They were home schooled by Jeeves, the family butler. Pitying the children, he would sneak them out to the city to enjoy the sights and sounds. One day however, their mother returned home early and discovered the children and Jeeves were no where to be found. Panicked and furious, she called the police to find them. After returning home with police escort, their mother beat their children so harshly they did not move from the floor for the entire night. Jeeves was fired and told he had to leave the mansion at the end of the week. Pitying the children and fearing for what would happen to them after he left, he decided to put them out of their lives permanently. He prepared their normal midafternoon snack but this time included a poison that would kill them painlessly and quickly. The children happily downed their meals, knowing this was one of the last times they would spend with the only person they considered a friend. But soon, they began to convulse and fell to the ground in agony. Jeeves, struck with guilt, hurriedly forced the children to vomit and took them to the hospital. Telling the hospital the children had attempted to kill themselves after a harsh punishment from their parents, the staff treated them quickly and prevented them from dying. After several days, the children were cleared to go home. However, they were different. Little did Jeeves know that the poison had unlocked something sealed in twins' brains: latent psychic abilities. The children quickly began to use their new found powers to their advantage. They first took control over their parents minds, making them thoughtless slaves. Jeeves was permitted to stay, being the only true friend the twins had ever had. He never said a word. The guilt from almost killing the two made him condone any action the twins took. They soon traveled the world, leaving behind their older sibling, and began visiting places their controlling parents never allowed them to see before. During their travels, Jeeves came down with a terrible cough. This soon developed into a fever and other ailments. Fearing for their friends life, they quickly searched the Great Library of Thistle City for a way to prevent their friend from ever dying. This is when they came upon the story of the Ruby Daggers. It was said that if one was cut by the blade of a Ruby Dagger when it was drenched in the blood of another human being, they would be cured any ailment affecting them. Using their psychic abilities, they quickly tracked them down to the Murkrow Thief who was currently using them as a calling card during his petty crimes. They pursued him to hideout and wiped his mind his completely. They kept him sedated in his bedroom as they used his hideout as their new base of operations. Feeling that only the blood of the best and brightest would do to cure their best friend, they sought out the blood of the best minds of Hadysium to drench the blades in. And this begin the saga of the Ruby Dagger murders. Unfortunately, after several murders, the blade was still incapable of healing Jeeves of his ailment. Disappointed and angry, they once again began to research possible methods. They then came across the legend of the Three Gods that were once said to live in Hadysium. They were capable of controlling the souls of the dead and could keep certain souls on the main plane of existence forever. If they couldn't cure Jeeves of his illness, they could at least prevent the grim reaper from taking Jeeves from them. So they then once again began to travel Hadysium looking for a way to contact the Three Gods. Talking to the same psychic who delivered that same prophecy to their parents years before, they discovered that an entrance to Ankhey's realm opened up at Fearow's peak during a solar eclipse. Deciding they couldn't do this on their own, they formed a false story saying that they wished to control the day and night. They told this to feeble minded individuals who saw only potential profit and glory in the Gang. They soon formed a gang that rivaled the size of Team Galactic in Sinnoh. Aston and Veronica handed out hideous outfits to the members - Solrock themed ones for the girls and Lunatone themed ones for the boys. They performed petty crimes all over Hadysium - all for the glory of the Soluna Twins. Meanwhile, in the background, the twins were preparing for their meeting with Ankhey. They expected a battle, so they collected the best Pokémon they could find and began extensive training processes. Meanwhile, as they did their research, they continued to murder those standing in the way, hoping their blood would be the key needed to heal Jeeves of what pained him. In the games It was during this time period that the story of the game begins. The main character's father had disappeared and the main character is worried he may be another victim of the Ruby Dagger murders. So the main character sets out, encountering the Soluna Gang along the way, breaking up their oddball schemes. Soon, the twins fear the main character may ruin their final plans and begin to pursue them in hopes of disposing the main character. They first meet the main character face-to-face in Guernsey City after departing the Gym. They give the main character a passing glare and quickly depart, saying Jeeves needs immediate care. Next you meet them formally during the Cloak Island siege, where you face them in a Double Battle alongside Britney. After defeating them, they quickly leave, saying they got what they came for. You next meet them in the Psychic's vision, where you face them as children with their two Diurnite. You next spot them climbing up the pass to Ankhey's Gate where they have placed a psychic barrier to prevent you from following them. This forces you to find the psychic who gave the terrible prophecy in hopes of having him remove the barrier. You finally face in the Key Temple to stop them from doing what they plan to do. You first face Aston in the preparation chamber. After defeating him, you are run over by Soluna grunts and dragged into the main chamber. Veronica plans on sacrificing you in hopes of finally giving the Ruby Daggers the blood they need to work. Unfortunately for her, one of the grunts is Nero in disguise and he frees you from your bonds. He distracts the grunts while you face Veronica in the final battle. It is here she explains that she now wishes to fulfill her prophecy alongside Aston as Heirs of the World. They will eliminate all life from the planet, leaving only Pokémon, themselves and Jeeves. Here, they can live the lives the were destined to have. She has taken over Ankhey's mind using her psychic abilities - which are being charged by the energy of the room - and you are forced to do battle it alongside her other Pokémon. After their defeat, the energy from the chamber overwhelms both twin's minds and puts them in a comatose state. Jeeves appears and tells Ankhey he is ready to die. The guilt he had over almost killing the twins has passed and he's ready to move. You then leave the chamber with Ankhey on your team close it, leaving the three lost souls behind. Later it is revealed that the twins had awoken from their coma. The energy from the chamber seems to have altered their way of thinking. They feel remorse for the first time since the poisoning. They revealed the location of their parents, who had since been broken from the twins' control and were living in squalor in their dilapidated mansion. As a precaution, the league decided to keep the twins locked away in a home tucked away in the mountains. There, they will be allowed to live their lives away from everyone else and prepare for the day they can see Jeeves again. Personality Aston is the quieter of the twins. He is a very strong human being and this is only augmented by his powerful psychic abilities. He acts as the muscle of the two, holding down the victims in preparation of the murder by Veronica. He took a special interest in Solrock and the daylight. He likes to read and write. Despite his calm demeanor, he is just a vicious and cruel as his sister. He enjoys the pain of others and would gladly perform some of the murders himself if he could handle a dagger nearly as well as his sister. After the incidents in the chambers, Aston is incredibly remorseful for what he did while his psychic abilities were in control of his mind. He still has urges for violence but this has been fixed by giving him a punching bag to pummel. He wishes for nothing more but to see Jeeves again. Veronica is the brains of the operation. Her psychic abilities are much more refined and powerful than Aston's are. She enjoys murdering people. Some may consider her the "boss" of Aston but she considers him her other half and equal. She took an interest in Lunatone and the nighttime. She loves to paint and would often do it in their little spare time they had. She was excellent with the daggers and took down her targets in a few blows. After being moved to the mountains, she rarely spoke. She often sat on the balcony holding a picture of Jeeves and crying. The only time she didn't cry was when she was painting. More often then not, the paintings were of Jeeves. After finishing them, she'd burn them in the fire place and start over again. Teams Cloak Island | |- | | Flashback/Vision | Outer Chamber (Aston) | | |- | | Inner Chamber (Veronica) | | |- | | | Category:Character